Organ removal from a person's body for various treatment purposes is a common practice in a medical field. The organ removal is done for different reasons like malignant tumors (cancerous growths), benign tumors (non cancerous growths), infection, gangrene formation, trauma/injuries, organ donation and the like. The organ like gallbladder may also be surgically removed for reasons like gallstones which are small hard masses of cholesterol and bile salts formed in the gallbladder. The formation of the gallstones causes various problems like blocking flow of bile out of the gallbladder, swelling, abdominal pain, vomiting, indigestion and many other problems. For treating such bodily problems, gallbladder removal surgery is commonly performed by doctors/practitioners.
The function of the gallbladder is to store the bile secreted by liver and pump it if there is fatty food in the intestine. The bile is a digestive liquid required for dissolving the fatty food in the intestine. Thus, for maintaining digestive balance in the person's body, the delivery of the bile into the intestine is constantly required. But, when the gallbladder is removed, the person's body usually doesn't compensate for some time and in many cases never reaches the pre-removal stage due to the lack of timing of bile delivery (i.e., the bile will just flow from the liver to the intestine). Removal of the gallbladder means the removal of a reservoir which stores the bile and maintains the flow of the bile into the intestine based on the amount of fatty food present in the intestine. After the gallbladder removal, the flow of the bile gets disturbed and affects the digestive system of the person's body. Even if a provision is made to deliver the bile externally into the person's body, determining an exact amount of bile required to be delivered becomes another challenge for the doctors. Thus, there is a lack of solution which could model these components (liver, gallbladder, bile etc) and could appropriately guide the doctor for providing post-operative compensation after the gallbladder removal.